


Supercharmed Season 1

by Chaza3



Series: Supercharmed [1]
Category: Charmed, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaza3/pseuds/Chaza3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charmed clashes with Supernatural as five siblings become the Charmed Ones when Phoebe returns home from NY. Prue becomes a parental guardian to Sam. Piper is the peacekeeper between the siblings. Dean is the trouble maker and Sam just wants his family back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercharmed Season 1

** Something Wicca this way comes **

 

The thunder and lightning were raving outside, battering against every surface as a young blonde haired witch walked around her apartment. She picked up a bowel and placed it on the ground as a small cat ran to the bowl.

            "Here, baby. Come on, baby. Good girl." the young woman whispered at her skinned cat ran out to eat its food. She smiled gently before walking away with the cup in hand over to her alter table. She used her powers of pyrokinesis to light the many candles on the alter not hearing the hooded figure climbing outside her home. She kneeled down to recite her spell

            "Agamid a day agamid a day." She recited chantingly as she tried to find a way to protect both herself and her magic. She never noticed the man walking into her apartment, storming by her cat. The cat screeched as the witch began making hand gestures.

            "Ancient one of the earth so deep. Master of the moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way. Here in my circle round. Asking you protect this space. And offer your sun-force down." the witch recited a she pulled her hands together and began to hum. The hooded figure made his way closer to the young witch startling her. She stood up in recognition.

            "What are you doing here?" The young blonde witch asked the man with a smile on her face. It soon changed when the hooded figure pulled an athame out and stabbed the young girl in the abdomen. The witch screamed in pain as the hooded figure left her on the ground.

 

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

Across town the rain was just as bad as it was everywhere else in San Francisco as another young woman through trying to get home and out of the thundering rain. She ran up the stairs to a manor with an umbrella in her hands as she tried to get out of the rain. The dark haired woman than stepped into her house as she looked around, looking for something.

            "Prue?" The dark haired woman shouted as she shut the door and put her things away and looked around the manor slightly. She took off her wet, black jacket and put it on the hanger. Piper Halliwell grabbed her grocery bags and then walked away from the door at hearing something.

            "In here, working on the chandelier." A second young woman called out to Piper as she walked into the living room to find the older woman trying to fix the chandelier. Prue Halliwell got off of the medium sized ladder to turn and look at her younger sister.

            "Sorry I'm late." Piper apologized to her elder sister sheepishly as she stepped even closer to her older sister. The older woman rolled her eyes, knowing that this wouldn't be the first or the last time that Piper would be late for some weird reason. The girl was like her other siblings in a lot of ways and yet she was the medium between them all.

            "What else is new? You know Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I haven't even had time to change." Prue told her little sister frustratingly as she looked down on her grey blue dress and then glared back at the younger woman. Piper blushed slightly from being put on the spot.

            "I just, I didn't realize how long I was going to be in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call?" Piper told her elder sister nervously as she twiddled her fingers around on the back of her green top. Prue seemed to notice her younger's sister's nervousness but didn't react to it. She herself was frustrated and stressed by having not met with the electrician on time.

            "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?" Prue answered her sister with stress as she pointed to the flowers and package that were lying on the dining room table. Piper walked over to the table as Prue followed her with curiosity.

            "I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper answered Prue's question as they both walked out of the living room and towards the dining room with the bag in hand. She placed the bag onto the table as she smiled at the big red roses.

            "So that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?" Prue asked the younger woman with even more stress over the fact that they were having slight money problems and the house was so old that it always had its share of problems. Piper smiled as she opened the box.

            "No, but this just may get me the job." Piper spoke with a small smile as she pulled a bottle of Port wine out of the now open box. She smiled even brighter when she noted that the wine was exactly what she needed. Prue took the bottle off of her sister with a smile.

            "Jeremy sent you, Port?" Prue asked her younger sister in an even brighter mood as she looked at the wine. Prue looked down on the port to read what it said. Piper smiled as she also looked down on the port with an even bigger smile on her face.

            "It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper responded to her sister with a bright smile as she looked over Prue's shoulder and at the bottle of port that would help her win he audition recipe tomorrow. Piper then turned to look at her roses with an even brighter smile.

            "Nice boyfriend." Prue replied to the younger sister with a small smile as she glanced at the wine again before placing it down on the table. She had tasted her sister's cooking time and time again. And every time it got better and better. She knew that with everything she needed Piper would get the job. It was a given.

            "Yeah so where are Sam and Dean?" Piper asked her older sister with interest as she noted that she couldn't hear anything of the two younger boys. She looked around trying to see if there was any sign to show they had come back but there was none. Prue glanced at the younger woman. She had been wondering herself how long the boys were going to be.

            "Dean left a message saying that he was going to be taking Sam out for something to eat after Sammy's exam. He didn't say when they'd be back." Prue answered her younger sister's question with concern for her younger brothers. She took a glance to the door and then looked back at Piper. Piper nodded her head as she smiled at the flowers when something caught her eyes.

            "Oh, my god. I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board." Piper asked the older woman with amazement as she stepped away from the pile of roses and over to the big Ouija board that sat on the middle of the table. She picked up the board as she placed the pointer on the table. Prue walked over to her sister with a smile on her face.

            "Yeah I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue answered her elder smile with a bright smile on her face. They hadn't seen the spirit board in years. And Prue could imagine that either their Grams, their younger sister or their youngest brother may have had something to do with it.

            "Hey we're back. And guess what Sammy got an A for sure." A male voice called out with a small amount of excitement as the door suddenly opened again. Prue and Piper both turned to find their two younger brothers walk into the manor. Dean and Sam Halliwell walked over to their two sisters.

            "No way, is that our old spirit board?" Sam asked his younger brother with a small smirk as he looked at it over Piper's shoulder. He hadn't seen the board in a good two years he suspected that either his Grams had hidden it away or his older sister had lost it. Piper smiled at him before turning the board around to look at the inscription on the back.

            ""To my five beautiful children. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of five will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant." Piper read out to her three siblings with confusion. Every one of the siblings had tried to find out what the inscription had meant but they never knew.

            "And I doubt we ever will. Mom was quite the riddle maker I hear." Sam replied to his elder siblings with a small smile as Dean ruffled his longish dark brown hair affectionately. Both Prue and Piper smiled sadly. Sam had never known their mother as she had died when he was only a few months old. Prue then shook her head.

            "Well we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little bit of light will help." Prue told her younger siblings with her own small smile at the thought of what she had said. The younger three siblings all glanced sheepishly at one another before turning to look at Prue walk away.

            "Ouch." Dean spoke out cockily to his older sister with a small smirk on his face. He knew that in some ways Prue was right. Phoebe Halliwell was the type of person that chose to act out rather than anything else. But then again he was like that too and Prue wasn't that mean to him. He hoped.

            "You’re always so hard on her." Piper spoke up defending their sister frustratingly as she passed the spirit board over to Sam. Sam took it with a smile on his face. He had always loved this board. Prue turned around to look at her younger siblings with her own frustration.

            "Piper, the girl has no vision. No sense of the future." Prue pointed out to her younger sister with bluntness as she looked over at the two youngest Halliwells daring them to say anything. Piper sighed with even more frustration as Sam smiled.

            "A lot like Dean then. Hey!" Sam spoke out openly with a smile on his face which disappeared when Dean whacked him over the head. He put the Ouija board back down on the table as he rubbed his head. Prue gave Dean a disapproving glare as Piper rolled her eyes at the teenagers.

            "I really think that Phoebe's coming around." Piper told her big sister as she put everything back onto Phoebe with a slightly hopeful tone. She hoped that Prue could at least accept Phoebe. Or at least understand that the younger girl handled things differently

            "Well as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess its good news." Prue responded with a big smile as she walked into the living room to try and fix the chandelier again as Piper sighed in frustration. This was harder than she thought. And the looks that Sam and Dean were now giving her did nothing to help her.

            "You didn't tell her." Dean whispered to his elder sister with a slightly fearful look. They all knew that Prue Halliwell was a force to be reckoned with. Piper glared at her brother before shaking her head as she grabbed the groceries and into the kitchen. Both boys followed after their sister. None of them noticed the pointer on the spirit move on the board.

_****Credits****_

_Shannen Doherty Holly Marie Combs Jensen Ackles Jared Padalecki_

_T.W King Dorian Gregory Candice Accola And Alyssa Milano_

 

Another police car arrived on scene as a police officer stepped out of his car in his dark suit and trench coat. He walked over towards the apartment building and pulled out to show his badge to the police officer at the front. She gave him the okay and he walked towards the building.

            "Okay well we have three units on it now." A police officer spoke into his walkie-talkie with frustration as Andy Trudeau walked by him. Andy soon found his partner talking with another officer at the front entrance of the building. The dark skinned man turned to see his partner and excused the officer.

            "Well, it's about time." Daryl Morris called out to his partner as the police officer he had been speaking to walked away. Andy walked over to him with a certain type of strain and frustration in him. The killings were starting to get to him now.

            "I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid-to late twenties?" Andy questioned his partner with his frustration clearly showing on his face. He couldn't wait until he could arrest this man for killing all of these women that had been killed. Daryl glared at him.

            "I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau. Where have you been?" Daryl answered Andy with another question as he let his own frustration and agitation be known to the other officer. He then walked into the building with Andy trailing behind. Daryl wasn't truly sure he wanted to know where his partner was.

            "Oakland, checking out a lead." Andy responded to his partner with stress he didn't see the point in hiding what he had been doing from his partner but he knew that Daryl would have a problem with what he was doing.

            "What lead?" Daryl asked the other inspector with slight curiosity and dread. He had a feeling that whatever his partner was going to say to him he wouldn't like. Both of them walked through the reception of the Apartment building.

            "One that didn't go anywhere." Andy answered the other man despite not really answering the man at all. Daryl sighed in frustration as he brought his handkerchief out and began wiping his hands off from the rain.

            "You're avoiding my question." Daryl stressed out to his partner despite knowing that he truly didn't want to know what Andy was doing. To him Andy always meant trouble in a case especially lately with the murdered women.

            "Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop." Andy told the other man with a stress filled voice as he voiced to Daryl the one thing that Daryl didn't want to know. Both inspectors stopped moving to look at each other. Andy glanced at his watch and then looked around as Daryl gave his partner a pointed look.

            "You hate me, don't you? You wanna see me suffer." Daryl spoke to Andy in a hysterically humorless voice as he stormed off away from Andy. He knew that he didn't want to know what Andy had been doing. Andy followed after the other man.

            "I want to solve these murders. Someone's after witches." Andy stressed out to his partner with stress as he pointed out exactly why he had went to the occult shop. Daryl smiled slightly the wasn't going to entertain the topic of witches.

            "Women." Daryl corrected as he tried to find problems in what his partner was saying. But Andy was nothing if he didn't stand up for his theories. And everyone knew it. Even Daryl knew that small fact.

            "That woman up there, I'll bet she was killed with an athame." Andy asked the black skinned man beside him as they both came to a standstill to look at each other. Both wanting to either prove or disprove Andy's theory of the stabbing.

            "Wrong. Double-edged steel knife." Daryl corrected his partner again as he tried to disprove Andy's theories of witches being killed in San Francisco. Andy smiled slightly as Daryl had just proved one part of his theory by correcting him.

            "Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy." Andy spoke with a smirk knowing that he was right about everything. The women that had been killed had been witches. And everything pointed to them being witches. But Daryl just didn't want to admit it.

            "That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple." Daryl huffed out to his partner with frustration and a deadpanned tone. He really didn't want to entertain Andy's idea of witches. Witches really gave him the creeps. Andy smiled again.

            "Was she found near an altar?" Andy whispered to his partner not really wanting any of the other officer knowing what his theory was. Daryl's smile slide off of his voice as he thought about the answer for a few minutes.

            "Yes." Daryl answered the other man begrudgingly as he saw no other way around telling Andy the truth. Andy smiled as he thought his theory was coming together despite the poor girl's death that helped to prove the theory.

            "Were there carvings on that altar?" Andy asked with a know it all voice. He knew that he was right and Daryl really didn't want to deal with Andy's theory knowing that nine out of ten times the man was right about everything

            "Just do me a favor. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first." Daryl asked his partner as he shied away from Andy's theory of witches being involved in the murders. Andy smiled at what Daryl had asked.

            "You want to go to occult shops?" Andy asked the dark skinned man with a small smirk on his face knowing how witches gave Daryl the creeps. Daryl let out a humorless laugh as he grasped Andy's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

            "Just get to work, okay?" Daryl told his partner with the same humorless smile on his face as he gave the other man a pat on his shoulder and then walked away to find the apartment. Andy was going to follow when he heard someone shout his name through the crowds.

            "Jeremy Burns San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?" Jeremy Burns asked the officer with a small politeness to him. Andy sighed that was one of the only bad things about being an inspector. The press and the questions that they always seemed to ask.

            "A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." Andy answered as he quoted from what Daryl had said before. Andy knew that when talking to the press you had to leave out some things to be able to solve anything. Jeremy stopped writing to glance at the inspector.

            "Well, that's the third one in three weeks." Jeremy pointed out to the inspector when Andy began to walk away from him. Andy turned back to glare at him. He walked back to the reporter and then thought better of it and turned away from him. Jeremy sighed.

 

* *P *D * P*S * P* *

Piper went about fixing the curtains in the living room as she took small glances outside to see what was going on. She then hastily walked into the kitchen as Sam and Dean stared at her and then followed after their older sister over to where Prue was.

            "I don't get it. I have checked everything. There's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue told her younger siblings as she played about with the switches. Dean slide past her and tried to fix the thing his self by playing about with the switches. Prue ignored him.

            "Eh you know how we've been talking about what to do with that spare room. I think you're right we do need a roommate." Piper told her elder sister with a relaxed posture as Prue walked over to the sink as Piper and Sam followed her. Dean took one last look at the switches before closing the hatchet and following the others back into the kitchen.

            "I thought that it was going to be my room." Dean argued with his elder sisters as he sat on the table with Sam beside him. Piper turned to glare at the nineteen year old darkly before turning back to look at Prue. Prue ignored her siblings' antics as she went to the kitchen drawer.

            "Well, we could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house." Prue suggested to her siblings as she tried to find a way of doing things without giving the spare room to Dean. As much as she loved her little brother, he was a bit of a slut when it came to picking up women. Dean piped up at that.

            "I'll do that. And get the room." Dean told his elder sisters as he tried to make things difficult for Piper while showing Prue how responsible he could be. He in some ways was desperate to move out of the room that he shared with his younger brother but at the same time he didn't want to leave the fifteen year old on his own.

            "I don't think so you will be sharing with Sam. I don't really want any strange women in the house." Prue told her little brother with a small smile and a slightly stressful voice. They had been talking about the spare room for weeks now and every time Dean asked to have the room and every time both Piper and Prue said no. Piper then looked at Prue.

            "Well Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper suggested as she tried to bring Phoebe into the conversation. Sam and Dean gave the older woman a slight glare but she ignored them and continued on with trying to get Phoebe back in.

            "Phoebe lives in New York." Prue pointed out to her younger sister with a bitter taste in her mouth at the very thought of Phoebe. It was no secret to anyone living in the Halliwell Manor that Prue and Phoebe were angry at one another

            "Not anymore." Piper responded to her big sister as she bit her lip knowing the blow out that was bound to happen in the Halliwell Manor. Dean also bit his lip as he put his hands over Sam's ears knowing that Prue was going to be pissed. Prue let a glare settle into her features.

            "What?" Prue asked in a dangerously calm voice as she turned to look at her three younger siblings with a slight glare that would cause anyone to be shaking in their boots right now. Piper didn't let the glare unsettle her as she decided to ignore the glare.

            "She left New York. She's moving back in with us." Piper told her elder sister with a voice that was filled with way to much confidence to be facing with Prue Halliwell. Prue's glare darkened as Sam let go a shiver. Dean felt the shiver and pushed both of them off of the table.

            "We'll just be going upstairs. We don't want little ears hearing this kind of language." Dean expressed to his older sisters with a slight uneasiness. Both sisters turned and glared darkly to the nineteen year old. Sam sidestepped away from his older brother as Prue turned back to Piper. She scoffed at the younger Halliwells.

            "You have got to be kidding." Prue told her younger siblings with a bitter filled tone as she stormed away from the others and out of the kitchen in anger. She needed to get out of the room before she blew and that wouldn't be really good to do when CPS was coming in and out.

            "Well that went better than I thought it would go." Sam spoke as he broke into the awkward silence that had come over the siblings. Piper and Dean both gave the youngest Halliwell a pointed glare and then went to follow Prue and break the ice.

            "Well I could hardly say no. It's her house to, it was willed to all of us." Piper yelled out to the oldest sibling as she stormed after Prue. Sam and Dean glanced at each other before following after their sisters.

            "And yet I still can't get my own room in this place." Dean voiced out to his elder sisters as they both ignored him knowing that Dean was not going to get his own room despite his grumbling. Sam glared at his big brother before following after his sisters.

            "Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since!" Prue yelled out to her siblings as she turned around to face the other three Halliwells with an anger filled face. Sam took a step back from the oldest Halliwell as Piper and Dean sighed with frustration.

            "Well you haven't spoken to her." Piper responded to her big sister begrudgingly as she gave the elder witch a small glare. She hated this fight that was going on between the oldest and youngest sisters. Dean kept his mouth shut knowing just how much Prue was going to be pissed at him.

            "I have spoken to her. So has Dean." Sam admitted to his big sister with a small smile to the oldest as he was hit in the back of his head again by his big brother yet again. And it was all just for speaking. It pissed him off.

            "Leave me out of this." Dean told the youngest with a dark glare to the baby Halliwell. Was it not enough that Piper was getting glared at it? Did Prue really need a reason to be angry at him and Sam too? Prue gave Dean another disapproving glare.

            "No, I haven't. Look maybe you guys have forgotten why I'm so mad." Prue told her younger siblings in frustration and anger. But she was also upset that her siblings would go behind her back the way they had. Sam looked down with disappointment in himself. But Dean and Piper just ignored her tone. They were used to it by now.

            "Yeah well you may as well get right over that Prue." Dean whispered to himself with a slight anger in his own face. He was getting annoyed by this argument between Prue and Phoebe. They were supposed to be a family. All three of the siblings glared at Dean having heard his whisper. Piper then turned back to look at Prue.

            "No, of course not, but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job. She's in debt." Piper told her big sister with frustration as she tried to get in touch with Prue's more sympathetic side. Dean shook his head knowing that Prue was the least sympathetic towards Phoebe in the entire family. Hell Prue probably got just what she deserved.

            "And this is news? How long have you guys known about this anyway." Prue asked her siblings with an upset tone over the fact that all of her family had been lying to her about something so important. The three guilty siblings glanced at each other before looking back to their eldest sister with nervous glances.

            "A couple of days." Dean told his eldest sister with his most truthful voice as he gave the elder Halliwell one of his charming smiles that nine out of ten times got the nineteen year old into trouble especially when his Grams was alive. Piper sighed.

            "Maybe a week." Piper admitted begrudgingly knowing that Prue would never believe Dean, with him being a compulsive liar and all. Prue gave her siblings all a pointed look as she turned her eyes on the youngest Halliwell knowing he would definitely tell her the truth.

            "Or two." Sam admitted to his big sister with a hesitant tone as he looked to the floor after receiving a glare from both his brother and sister. Sam just shrugged his shoulders. He hated lying to his family. Prue looked at them all thankful that they had finally told her but pissed that they had lied to her for two weeks now.

            "Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue asked her younger siblings with an anger filled voice as the younger siblings began to fidget. Prue squinted her eyes at her younger siblings as the door suddenly opened to reveal the youngest female Halliwell.

            "Surprise! I found the hid-a-key." Phoebe Halliwell's voice called out throughout the whole Halliwell Manor. Prue turned and spared a glance at the youngest female before turning back at the other three. As Phoebe walked towards her four siblings with the key in hand.

            "Phoebe, welcome home." Piper spoke to her youngest sister as she rushed over to the younger brunette with a big smile on her face. She was overjoyed to be seeing her sister for the first time in months. Piper pulled Phoebe into a big hug. And before Phoebe could speak Sam jumped in.

            "Hiya Pheebs." Sam spoke up as he rushed into his big sister's arms. He missed the twenty-three year old like crazy. Phoebe smiled at the brown haired boy. She missed the teen's enthusiasm. She gently ruffled his brown locks with a smile.

            "Hello Piper. Hey Sammy." Phoebe responded to her brother and sister happily as Sam pulled her in for another hug. She smiled. She then looked over to see her big sister Piper with another smile. She had missed that girl too. Finally Phoebe turned to Dean and Prue with a small smile to them.

            "It’s so good to see you. Isn't it Prue?" Piper spoke with a pointed out voice to the oldest Halliwell as she gave her an expression that was not to be argued with. Dean tried to hide his smirk at the very thought of Prue getting yelled at by her little sister and brother if Sammy's glare was anything to go by to him.

            "I'm speechless." Prue deadpanned out as she put up a fake smile to her younger sister. Phoebe just smiled back trying to ignore the anger that was dripping off of the oldest Halliwell. Dean smirked as he thought of a way to lighten the mood slightly.

            "Well I'm definitely not. Hey Pheebs." Dean called out to his big sister with a big smile as he walked over to hug the female. He missed Phoebe so much, especially since Phoebe and he were such a duo growing up, always trying to get one another into trouble. Phoebe smiled at Dean.

            "Hi Dean. Oops. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe spoke when a horn began to beep for the money that it was owned. Piper smiled at her baby sister and seeing how perfect this moment was turning out to be. As the other three glanced at one another.

            "I'll get it." Piper responded to her youngest sister with a bright smile at the thought of getting away from the Prue and Phoebe tension that covered the room. And she didn't even feel the least bit bad over leaving the two boys with a small smile. Dean caught onto her idea.

            "And I'll help you get it." Dean responded quickly to the room before Sam could even try and get out of it. And the whole family knew that there needed to be a buffer between Prue and Phoebe. Piper grabbed the black purse on the side. And walked to the door with Dean.

            "Piper, Dean, that's my purse!" Prue called out to her brother and sister whom just waved at her and left the house with Dean trailing behind. Prue glared after her before turning to look at Phoebe and Sam. Sam looked terrified.

            "Thanks. I'll pay it back." Phoebe told the oldest with a small smile. She felt bad that the first time she meets Prue again that she proves to at least Prue, that she is exactly the same Prue as she has always been. Prue pursed her lips as Sam shifted uncomfortably.

            "Is that all that you brought?" Prue asked as she tied to open up some conversation to make the youngest feel at least a little more comfortable in his home that Phoebe had now invaded. Phoebe looked down to see what her elder sister had meant and then gave a slight nod as Sam gently took the bag from her.

            "That's all that I own. That and a bike. Look I know that you don't want me here." Phoebe responded to her big sister with a small smile and an even bigger nod as she stepped closer to Prue. Prue nodded her head as things started to click in the brain. She glared at Phoebe.

            "Well we'll sort that lack of stuff out soon enough. And we do want you here Pheebs. Who wants tea?" Sam told his sister with a proud smile as Phoebe smiled back at the younger boy. Prue sighed at the teen knowing that he was becoming attached to Phoebe again. Prue then took a step closer to the two.

            "We're not selling Grams' house." Prue told her younger sister with a pointed glare as she stepped right in front of her youngest sister with an open glare. Phoebe seemed taken aback but not truly surprised by what Prue had said. Sam just looked gob smacked that Prue could even say that to her own sister. Even if it was Phoebe.

            "Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asked her big sister with an anger and upset filled voice. Sam looked away as he tried to think of something to say to his sisters. He knew that Phoebe had to feel hurt by what Prue had said. Hell he would be too if Prue had said that to him.

            "So, that's a no to the tea then. How about coffee?" Sam asked as he tried to think of something else that might stop his sisters from arguing again. And knowing how much the Halliwell family were junkies for coffee was always a good thing. The sisters just continued to ignore the youngest Halliwell who sighed.

            "The only reasons Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here is because someone over the age of twenty-one needed to look after Sam and because this house has been in our family for generations." Prue told her younger sister with frustration as she ignored the glare her baby brother had sent her. Phoebe then turned to glare at her sister as well. She hated the looks that her sister was giving her with anger.

            "Eh I don't exactly need a babysitter I'm fifteen." Sam yelled out in his defense once he had heard what Prue had said. He may have been the youngest and currently shortest Halliwell but that didn't mean that he was always going to need someone to look after him. Prue and Phoebe just ignored the youngster.

            "No history or family lesson needed, I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe told her older sister with an irritated glare. The more she stood in the house the more she understood why she left in the first place. Sam glared at his two sisters in anger as Prue just glared at the younger brunette

            "God, where are Piper and Dean when you need them?" Sam whispered to himself not that it would matter what with the yelling match that was going on between his two sisters. Right now he was cursing the missing two Halliwells for leaving him alone with the fighting Halliwells.

            "No, I'm still furious with you." Prue responded to her younger sister with an anger filled voice as she left the youngest Halliwell ignored by the two. Sam sighed as he rolled his hazel green eyes in frustration with his elder sisters. Phoebe just looked dejectedly towards her eldest sister.

            "So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe said dejectedly to her big sister with a deadpanned tone. She really couldn't be bothered by Prue right now. She was tired and hungry. Sam's head perked up. He could see a way of getting out of this pathetic argument.

            "Eh I would prefer that." Sam told his two big sisters with a perked up but slightly nervous tone to his elder sisters with desperation. He just wanted his sisters to stop fighting for once. This couldn't exactly be good with the social breathing down their necks. He looked expectantly to his big sister.

            "No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about." Prue told her little sister with a proud smile as she glared at the youngest female Halliwell with darkened eyes. Phoebe glared back at her sister with everything that she could. While Sam glared at both of his sisters.

            "I never touched Roger." Phoebe pointed out the eldest Halliwell with a know it all tone as she tried to get her big sister to believe her and the only thing she could think of was the direct approach to the situation that had started this. Sam and Prue's eyes went wide at hearing their sister say that as they both slightly glared at Phoebe.

            "Whoa." Sam and Prue both said with gob smacked expressions. But couldn't believe that Phoebe had just said that but for different reasons. Prue because she never truly believed that Phoebe was telling the truth and Sam because that's what had started the big argument between the sisters in the first place.

            "I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging trust-funder told you, but…." Phoebe began telling her big sister with an anger filled tone over the entire situation. She still couldn't believe that after all this time Prue was still stuck on that same matter and yet Prue wasn't even with Roger anymore. Phoebe was soon cut off when the door opened.

            "Hey I have a great idea! Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper butted into the argument as she and Dean came back into the house hearing the ends of the argument that was going on between the other two Halliwells. Dean smirked at what his sister was doing as Sam glared at his brother and sister.

            "I'm not hungry." Prue told her younger sister with anger and a glare as she stormed away from her younger siblings not being able to stomach being near her youngest sister right this minute. Piper turned to Phoebe, hoping that she would be hungry. But Phoebe glared after her sisters.

            "I ate on the bus." Phoebe deadpanned out to her elder sister with a roll of her eyes before she took her things off of her baby brother and then stormed up the stairs to find her room. Piper turned expectantly to the boys knowing that at least Dean would eat but Sam glared at his siblings.

            "I'm pissed at you guys for leaving me alone with those two." Sam responded to his big sister with a small glare to his big brother and sister with anger. He hated that they had left him alone to deal with Prue and Phoebe. Dean looked at his baby brother in confusion as Sam stormed up the stairs to his bedroom away from Dean and his sisters.

            "Sam!" Dean called out to his younger brother as he stormed after the fifteen year old. Piper sighed when the two brothers ran up the stairs while Prue retreated back to fixing the chandelier. And Phoebe had also left for the stairs to get away from her eldest sister. Piper sighed again.

            "Okay, we'll try the whole group hug thing later." Piper called out to her four other siblings as they all went about doing whatever it was that they were doing. Piper sighed in frustration before she headed to the kitchen.


End file.
